During wellbore operations, it may be useful to control fluid flow toward surface. For example, some operations, such as some wellbore stimulation operations, may generate considerable back flow of fluids. If it desired to perform other wellbore operations in the well without hindrance by such back flow or if it is desired to allow the stimulation fluids to soak in the wellbore, it may be desired to provide well control.